Forbidden Love
by tyler513
Summary: This story is about two young lovers that have been forbidden to see each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

I reached over and kissed my boy on the lips.

"I am sorry, I was falling a sleep," Troy said with a confused smile.

"It's ok, I don't like the movie either" I said with a smile. "Why don't we just go to bed then?" I Asked.

"That sounds like a good idea, won't your parents mind Aimee?" Troy replied.

"My parents wont be back in town until Wednesday silly"

"Ah that's right and today is Sunday, sorry I guess I have gotten ahead of myself"

Troy and I both walked up stairs to my bedroom. As we were walking I could not keep my boy out of my mind. I was thinking about how much I loved him, how much I wish I could spend the rest of my life with him. But I knew my parents didn't approve of him. They thought just because his family isn't as wealthy as ours that he was scum. I just wish for one moment they could see him for who he is.

"Aimee what's on your mind, you seem like your sad about something"

"Oh, its nothing... Just that I wish my parents could accept you. They just don't understand I am 17 almost 18 and I love you"

"I don't know Aimee"

"Lets forget about them, they are not here so, they can't stop me from being with you right now"

We ended up talking for a while about random stuff then falling a sleep snuggling together. When I awoke in the morning to the nice summer breeze coming off my balcony, I noticed that Troy wasn't in bed. So I had got changed out of my pajamas and into my normal clothes and went downstairs. I could hear something downstairs, so I went down cautiously thinking maybe my parents are back home early. When I had got down stairs I saw Troy in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Hey, you're supposed to be sleeping. I was going to serve you breakfast in bed," he said.

"Well I am sorry, I just could go any longer without you next to me. But I can see that you have been busy cooking. How long have you been up?", Aimee asked.

"Oh not very long, only like a hour or so. But I am almost done cooking your favorite blueberry pancakes with sausages."

"You didn't... No wonder I love you so much." I said with a content look.

"Hey, I know how to please you"

I helped Troy finish cooking. Sure he may have the best intentions but he isn't the best cook. After we finished cooking we sat at the table and started eating.

"So, what do you want to do today besides eat this wonderful surprise?" I said as I was stuffing my face with more food.

"Well I was thinking we could go to my place so I could change and then we could hang out with Janelle and Ben."

"Why don't you just take some of my brothers clothes? He won't mind. He won't be back from school for sometime. We could also shower."

"That sounds fine to me. I don't mean to pry but why is your brother in military school?"

"Well remember when he got pulled over for drinking and driving and lost his license?"

"Yeah"

"Well mom and dad got scared that it would happen again so they sent him away, so he couldn't hurt himself or others."

"Well it makes sense. I am stuffed."

"I am to. I really need to have a shower. If you like you can use the bathroom down here. Oh and don't worry about the dishes the maid will be here soon."

As I finished talking I walked up stairs and went to my brothers room, found some clothes and through them down the stairs for Troy. Then in a rush, walked into the bathroom that's off my room. I then got into the shower. I quickly washed my hair and body then jumped out of the shower dried off, and put my makeup as well as perfume on and got dressed into my new clothes. I decided to go down stairs to see if Troy was done. When I had got downstairs I saw Troy putting his shirt on. I had to resist the urge to go up to him and never let him go.

"Wow, did it hurt?" Troy said

"Did what hurt?" I asked with a puzzled look my face.

"Did it hurt falling from heaven?"

"Oh, quiet. I don't look that good."

"Oh yes you do. I am so glad to have you."

"I am so glad to have you, and I love you so much Troy Hayden."

"I love you too. We better get going. I bet Janelle and Ben are at the Mall." Troy said trying not to smile.

" I would think so since Janelle spends all of her life here spending Ben's money." I chuckled.

Troy and I got into my convertible and drove to the mall. When we arrived I saw Janelle and Ben sitting out side with handfuls of shopping bags.

"Hey Janelle, do you and Ben want to come over?" I yelled.

Janelle's looked up to see who was yelling at her and smiled.

"You're a life saver Aimee." Janelle said.

Janelle and Ben put their bags into the trunk of Janelle's car and we drove off to my place. It didn't take long for us to get back to my house. Both convertibles drove up to my place.

"So have your parents accepted Troy yet?" Janelle asked.

"No, unfortunately not. But I don't care I still love him." I replied

We walked into my house and saw my parent's bags on the ground. I turned around shocked and looked at Janelle.

"Lets go Ben, this maybe a disaster," Janelle said while grabbing Bens arm.

Ben and Janelle left in a hurry.

"Troy... You better go," I said with a shaky voice.

"No, I am not leaving you alone." Troy Stated in a deep tone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next morning I was so depressed. My parents call the cops on my boyfriend and had him charged with trespassing. I just wanted to curl up and die. Could he ever forgive me? After all this could he still possible love me?

"Aimee can you come down stairs for a minute?" mom shouted.

"NO, leave me alone. I hate you."

All I wanted was Troy, that's all I care about. I heard footsteps coming to my room.

"Aimee, please unlock your door. Please I just want to talk to you."

"Can't you get it? Go away. I don't want to see, or talk to you or dad."

"Aimee, I am sorry I freaked when I saw you and Troy. I really am sorry."

I got up out of my bed; slowly walked accost the room and unlocked my door. Then I went back to my bed and curled up to the blankets. I could still smell Troy on the blankets.

"Fine, come in. But don't expect me to ever like you."

My mother walked in and sat at the foot of my bed.

"Sweetie, you got to understand. Me and your dad are just looking out for your safety."

"Yeah right, if you cared about me you would let me be with Troy. You don't like him cause he doesn't have a lot of money. Come on, we are the same age. He doesn't do drugs, or smoke. God! At least he loves me for who I am." I shouted

"Aimee, that's not the reason why we don't like him"

"Then what is the reason? What could make you hate him so much, you would hurt me just to keep him away."

"It's complicated. You don't understand."

"How can I understand if you don't tell me? I don't get you! Just go! Leave me alone! I don't want to see you ever again! GO!

I started crying. Crying more than I ever had. I couldn't stop. The only thing I wanted was Troy. So I got up and wiped the tears off my face, cleaned my self up and grabbed my car key. By the time I got to the door my dad was there.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Away from you, now move!"

I pushed my dad out of the way and opened the door. I couldn't do it, I was shaking uncontrollable. I got into my car and sat there for a few minutes. I had to justify was I was doing. After a few minutes I drove off. I didn't know where to go. I just drove. I ended up at Troy's house. I was to scared to leave the car, to scared what might happen. So I ended up just sitting in the car, parked on the side of the road. Then I saw him, I saw my Love in the window. All I wanted to do was be with him, but I was to scared to do anything. I started to hear noises, then the front door opened. I didn't know what to do so I ducked. I could hear someone walking towards my car.

"Aimee? Is what you"

I didn't know what to say so I didn't answer. He walked up to the car, opened up the door and sat in the drivers seat.

"Troy, I am sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. I am so sorry."

"Aimee, I know, and I still love you."

I was so glad that he still loved me. I got up and hugged him for it seamed like forever. I didn't want to let go. I knew this couldn't last, so I let go.

"Troy, I wish I could be with you forever. I love you so much."

"Aimee, I have some good news. I am getting my own apartment. I got a job at Circuit City. Now that it's June, we will be finishing school this month. So I have a full-time job starting soon. I already have enough money saved up for first and last months rent."

"Troy, that's great news! That means I can come and see you, and we can be together."

"Aimee, I just don't want you to come and see me. I want you to move in with me."

"I don't know what to say… I will have to think about it"

I already knew what I wanted. I did want to move in with Troy; I wanted to so bad that I would do almost anything. The only thing I had to do was tell mom and dad. That was going to be the hard part….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It has been a few days since I last saw Troy. I still haven't decided if I should move in. I am a bit weary about asking my parents. But I am 17 and they have no choice but to accept it, of course if that's why I chose. Lately I have been trying to keep to my self. I haven't been with my friends at school or after school. I have been just coming home and going to my room. I haven't even been eating. I have lost 10 pounds in the past 3 days; now I am 120 lbs. I heard footsteps coming to my door, so I graded my homework to pretend that I was actually doing something. My mom then opened the door.

"Aimee. I am getting concerned about you, you haven't been eating, or even hanging out with your friends."

"Well, guess what? It's your fault. I am sick of you and how you treat Troy and I."

"Aimee, he just isn't your type"

"How would you know? Are you me? No so, shut up and mind your own business."

"Aimee, I am your mother and I won't be treated like this. I know what's good for you. You're to young to know what you want."

"Why is that up to you. You don't even know me. Are you here to make me more depressed?"

"No, I am here to make sure your ok."

"You're making me feel worse. Just go away and leave me alone."

"Fine, if that's what you want. Me and your dad are going to a business meeting so we wont be home until later tonight."

How could I tell them? That question has stayed in head all day. I could no longer stand my parents and how they treat me. So I decided to pack my stuff and leave my parents a letter saying:

"Mom and Dad

I know you will be mad at me when you finish reading this, but please remember I am 17, I am not your little girl. Let me live my life, the life that I want. I am just so sick of you two controlling and ruling my life.

Well, if you haven't guessed by now I am gone. I have moved out to be with Troy. Please don't be mad. I really do truly love Troy; he has shaped me into the person you love. I will drop by once and a while, that's if you still want me to.

Love, Your Daughter

Aimee"

I left the letter on the counter so they would see it as soon as they got home. I waited tell I could hear my dads limo dive off. Then I grabbed my bags and put them in the trunk of my car, and drove off. By the time I got back to Troy's house Janelle was already there with Ben.

"Aimee!" Janelle said as she was running for my car to give me a hug.

"Hey Janelle" I said as I was being squished by her and her bear hug. "Janelle you can let go now, I am not going anywhere."

"Sorry Aimee, I am just so happy for you and Troy."

I could tell she was excited about this. Janelle and I walked up towards the house and walked in.

"He is upstairs" Troy's dad said was we walked in.

Janelle and I walked upstairs. I was still nervous about the whole moving out part. When we got to the top, I could hear Ben and Troy talking. The one thing I heard stopped me dead in my tracks.

"So, do you plan to have Aimee tonight?" Ben said

I grabbed Janelle's hand. I said to my self, is that all he wants? Could this be Troy's reason? Janelle got mad, I could see it in her face. She let go of my hand and stormed into Troy's Bedroom.

"Is that all you think about! You men disgust me! There is no way I am letting Aimee stay with you!"

"That's not what…." Troy started to say but Janelle cut him off.

"She is coming with me, and don't even think about following us, or you will see what I can do" Janelle said screaming at Troy and Ben.

Janelle grabbed my hand and we stormed out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Janelle and I walked to my car and got in. I was sad; I wasn't sure what to feel. Should I be mad? I was so caught up in asking my-self questions, I didn't know I was crying.

"Aimee, don't get your self worked up about it, he doesn't deserve it."

"Janelle, I am sorry you have to see me like this. I am sorry…."

" You don't need to be sorry, those pigs up there deserve what's coming to them."

"I guess they do…."

After that I started the car and started to drive off. By the time we got out of the driveway I could see Troy coming out of the door.

"Aimee, that's not what Ben and I where talking about, you don't understand!" Troy yelled trying to get my attention.

"Yes Troy, I don't understand!" I yelled before I drove off.

I needed to get away. I couldn't take this anymore. Was Troy trying to calm me down by lying to me, or was he telling me the truth. I just don't know if I should trust him, what if I get hurt again? I can't let this happen to me. But yet I love him. I don't know. I had to get away from everything.

"Lets go to my house Aimee, you can stay with me for a bit"

I wasn't sure how to answer, so I just nodded.

It was a few weeks since the thing with Troy. I haven't left Janelle place, other than to go to school. Sure I seen Troy in the halls but I never made eye contact. By now it was 2 weeks since it happened. I tried to get over him but I just couldn't get him out of my thoughts. I had just finished English with Miss. Woolsey and I was walking to my locker. I opened my locker and grabbed my homework, and stuff it into my backpack. I heard someone coming towards me, I didn't flinch cause I though it would be Janelle.

"Aimee, I am sorry. I am sorry I am making you feel this way," said the person.

I turned around in a hurry, I wasn't sure who it was. Then I saw Troy's face.

"Aimee, please read this" Troy said while handing me a letter, by the look of it, it was quite long.

I grabbed the letter and walked away. I wasn't sure what to say. It was too much of an awkward moment. I walked around thinking about what happened, I didn't have any more classes, and so I decided to go to the Library and sit in a carol. I sat for a few minutes staring into no wear, trying to think of what to do. Even though I was mad at Troy, I needed to know what he wanted me to see so badly. I opened the letter that was neatly sealed. Just by opening the letter I could smell him, the smell I have been longing for. The letter read.

"Aimee

I am not sure exactly what you heard Ben and I saying. All I really know is that what ever was said it hurt you, and I have been down since it happened. Since I am not sure what happened, I will tell to you what did happen.

You see Ben and I were talking about you moving in with me to my apartment, and Ben had asked me If I had planed to have you out tonight at a restaurant, then you and Janelle came into the room, and Janelle was pissed and was yelling. We had no idea why she was yelling at us; until we got to school and heard like three different stories. Aimee I really do miss not having you around, and I hate you being mad at me. It's driving me crazy. I need to see you, so please meet me after school at the Pizza Gallery. Please.

Troy."

After I read that I had to see him. My anger for him had disappeared somewhere in the letter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

After I left the library I went straight to the Pizza Gallery. For some reason I just had to go. I am not sure why; I had a feeling in my gut that just told me that I had to go. When I go there I saw Troy sitting at the back left corner. I walked into the store and walked to the back. He was sitting facing the back of the store, so I couldn't see what he was doing.

"Troy? Is that you?" I asked. I walked closer so that I was right behind him.

"Aimee, I am glad you could make it. Your reaction at school scared me, and I wasn't sure if you were going to come."

"Well, I am here. I am sorry Troy. I am sorry that I assumed and that I overreacted. I miss you Troy. I now realize I am incomplete with out you."

I was just about in tears; I wanted to be with him. I pulled my self together and sat beside Troy. I grabbed Troy and hugged him. I don't want to let him go but I know I have to.

"Aimee, remember this, I love you. My love for you is unconditional and won't disappear."

"Thanks... Troy" I had cut my self off crying.

"Its ok Aimee" Troy said while he wiped the tears off my face. "Come on lets go"

"Okay" I tried to say with tears running down my face.

I am not sure if he heard me or not. But I guess he did as we got up and went to his car. I left my car at Janelle's house this morning so it didn't matter. While on the way to where ever we were going I fell a sleep in the car. When I had awoken I was in a bed. I was in an apartment. I rolled over to see if Troy was there but he wasn't. I got up quickly to see if I could see Troy.

"Troy? Where are you?" I said while I got up and tried to walk.

Troy must have heard me as he came out of no were and helped me walk.

He walked me to the lounge in the other room and sat me down on the couch.

"Troy I don't know what I would do with out you. Even those few weeks with out you was killing me. I can't begin on tell you how bad I feel..."

"Its ok Aimee", Troy said interrupting me. "I also feel bad... I Love you Aimee. I just want you to know that you are worth more than the world to me, more than anything that you can ever think of. I want to tell you that every day."

"Troy, I have the same feelings for you. I wish I could spend the rest of my life with you."

"Aimee, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, anything, you should know that"

"Aimee.." Troy said bending down onto one knee. "Aimee... will you marry me?"

"Troy! Are you serious?"

"Well, if you don't want to... That's fine with me"

"Troy, I didn't say that, oh course I will marry you!"

I couldn't believe that Troy asked me to marry him. I was so happy he did though, but the hard part will be telling my parents...

That night I slept over at Troy's apartment. When I had awaken the next morning, I found that Troy wasn't in bed.. I had gotten up to see if maybe he was just cooking or doing something. But when I got up I couldn't hear anything and I didn't see him any where. I walked into the kitchen to get something to eat, out of the corner of my eye I saw a note with my name on it. When I opened it, it read:

"Hey, sorry hunny.

I had to leave early for work, I was called in. I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful. Anyway I will be home at 6:00.

Love you Loads

Troy"

I know today I had to tell my mother and father. I just had a feeling, like a numbing feeling through out my whole body when it popped up in my mind. Its been a good month that I haven't lived at home, so I am unsure of my parent's work schedule. I decided to go and if they are home, if they where I would tell them in person, and if they went I would leave a note saying that I need to say boo.

I didn't feel like taking my car or taking the gross dirty bus, so I walked the 45 minutes to my former home. I enjoyed the walk, it was a okay day, not to hot, not to cold. The sun was shining. But unfortunately the cities smog, nauseating fumes from the vehicles, the thumping of all different vehicles mixing and distorting, was everywhere.

While walking I couldn't stop thinking of how I could surprise Troy tonight. I thought making dinner, and then serving it in candle light would be a romantic. So after I am done at my parents house I'm going to the dely.

Before I even knew it I was on the street that my parents live on. I could see the car in the drive way, so obviously they where home. What I was going to say kept running through my mind. Was I going to abruptly say it, or poke around about the idea. I decided to just say it, other wise I wouldn't know if they go the whole message or even the right message.

When I had gotten to the door, I could hear my parents fighting about something. When I knocked at the door the fighting stopped abruptly.

" Now who could that be!" My mother said in a very angered tone.


End file.
